Jounin's spouses
by Semmett
Summary: In 20 truths style of writing, yet towards the end it becomes slightly story like. Its about Jounins significant others, and the affect they have on Kohannas life


It was supposed to be a simple 20truths about the other people that make up the nins lives, and the chaunins and jounins spouses but from point four I got some MAJOR insperation and it kind of grew from there so towards the end it becomes more of a story then simple truths. It's a sort of plot bunny that I know I could never really write as a story very well. Towards the end it becomes VERY YOSHINO orientated, its just I was watching an episode recently with Yoshino and I just thought she was a very strong woman and I wondered why.

Please review, because I have other truths that I'll add as a second chapter and expand, maybe some oneshots as well.

1)Kiba has a different dad from Hana. It doesn't normally matter except for one day of the year; Fathers day. They both go to different graves on that day, their mother splits the day in two, morning at one grave, evening at another.

2)When Kiba ask's how his parent's met, his mother becomes evasive and mutters something about a butcher, meat bone and bribing dogs.

3)Hinata is certain she's not like her father, but then she's nothing like her mother either. Clans don't like mixing, so she's related to Neji as a cousin on both her mother and her fathers side. She'll probably end up marrying him as well. But as a Jounin, and soon an ANBU, he'll be gone most of the time.

4)Yoshino Nara wasn't born in the Hidden Village, she's a refugee from a past war that she doesn't like to talk about. She's also been married before, and she's had twins, but no-one apart from Shikaku knows that. She met him after she stole his wallet in a bar in the Country of Lightning.

5)Yoshino knows NEVER to steal, lie or try to bribe a ninja.

6) Yoshino hasn't had the easiest life, she's had almost as many near death experiences as her husband. This is why she's so strong. But this doesn't stop her constantly checking up on her little baby Shikamaru when Shikaku goes on long missions.

7) Shinobi are always under a lot of pressure from there job. Most jounins don't stay married for very long. Every time they do get married, the others make a bet to see how long they'll last. A marriage to a civilian gets the average bet of 8 months; Yoshino and Shikaku have separated 5 times.

8) Choji's mother has suffered from eating disorders her whole life. It's how his parents met, his mother and father shoved together in a nutritionist's meeting. It was love at first sight over a bagel.

9) When Sasuke was 2, and Itachi was a bit older, they both saw their mother crying. Itachi knows why, but he'll never let Sasuke know. Better to think that Itachi's the evilest man alive.

10) Shikamaru knows there's something different about his mother, and he's determined to not marry someone like her. He thinks she's too strong for a woman, and will one day marry someone quiter and nicer then her. His dad laughs when he says this and the asks how Ino and Temari are.

11) Shikamaru has never seen his mother as weak, so when she's serving dinner one day and the faints he gets very scared. With his father gone on a mission, he does the only thing he knows and takes her to the hospital on his back. They lie her on a bed and soon find out the problem. She has internal bleeding and lots of scars. He doesn't know where the scars are from but he does know what the small tattoo of 4 numbers on the base of her neck means. They were taught that in world history. Now he knows why she's so strong, and why she forced her father to learn basics of medicine.

12) As soon as Shikamaru gets home, he goes to his fathers study and reads all the books on medicine they have. At midnight he gets a knock on the door, surprised to find Shizune standing there with a bag of books. They're from the hokage, she'd thought he'd want to read them just like his dad did after he found out.

13) Ino's mother is never spoken about at home. Ino thinks she's still alive but she doesn't really care, her dad's taught her all she needs to know about how to keep her hair looking nice.

14) Shikaku remembers the first time the trio's wives met. He always has a glass of Sake ready if he's going to remember any more.

15) When Ino's mother disappeared/died/left, Yoshino and Choji's mother became Ino's stand in mothers. Ino loves them both very much, happily telling her kindergarten teachers that she has two mummies.

16) When Ino turns 18 she gets a letter in the post from her long lost/dead/disappearing mother, asking for forgiveness and how she wants to get to know her. Sakura finds her 8 hours later at her fathers grave crying trying hard to obey no #25 of the ninja code and close to failing.

17) Tenten is found by the bodies of two people assumed to be her parents at the border of Fire and Wave country. They assume she is 3 years old and she is handed to an organage where she is adopted by an unknown Jounin who needs to teach his skill to a child as a predecessor as he can't hold down a relationship long enough for a child. Quite a few ninja's have done this and Tenten has never celebrated her birthday because she doesn't have one.

18) Neji doesn't understand his mother. She's too kind and is part of the branch family because she wasn't a good ninja. She loved her husband, and sometimes looks at the head of the family with a sort of odd longing. Neji thinks its because she wants to part of the head family and so promises to her that he'll find a way to make it happen. She smiles sadly and continues to bandage his hands.

19) Neji is certainly a geneuis but he didn't learn the secret techniques himself, his mother taught him. Yet no-one will ever know, not even Tenten. Neji's mother stole the secrets while watching Hinata fail. This is her own form of rebelling and disregarding status.

20) Of all the scars on his hands, Lee is only disgusted by one because it shows he couldn't protect a 'precious one'. When his father returned from a failed mission he "broke" while at home, going berserk. It took 3 Anbu to subdue him, but it took 4 to get Lee to let go of his mother so they could take her to the morgue. His mother took most of the stab wound to protect him.

21) Lee copies Gai as much as possible, and at first he hated the green lycra suits. But its better then seeing his father in the mirror. His father lives at the Sanatorium, Lee thinks its somewhere in the south quarter but he wouldn't know because he's never been.

22) Gai and Lee sometimes think about themselves as father and son so when Gai finds out about Lees past almost a year after he's become a genin he's shocked he didn't know before. It's the first time they have an argument, Gai ends up knocking him out and dragging him to the Sanatorium. He plonks Lee down in front of his drugged out father and wakes him up. He promptly has to knock him out again and apologises to the nurses after Lee gets angry and tries, almost successfully, to kill his father. Lee doesn't talk to him for a week and trains by himself, almost beating Neji on two occasions in that week.

23) Iruka dreads parents meetings because of all the hassle it brings, he hates having to explain to over protective parents accusing stares why their child is coming home with scratches on his arms. But what he hates even more are the parents that don't give a damn, or just don't turn up. He always tries harder with those types of kids.

24) Naruto is 16, almost 17 when he finally has enough of all the accusing stares and whispering, confiding solely in Iruka that even though he's surrounded by friends and slowly getting approval from ninja's and continuingly getting close to become hokage sometimes he feels all alone. For his 17th birthday he's officially adopted.

25) Iruka had a girlfriend of 4 years before Naruto turned 17, but Naruto must never know.

26) When Skikaku found out about the tentative friendship that Shikamaru had with Naruto, he promptly told him to stop it. Yoshino made Shikaku life hell on earth for a week before he changed his mind.

27) Shikaku tells this story to Shikamaru while drunk one evening, and Shikamaru then mistakenly tells team 10 during one of their breaks. Ino then tells Sakura and Sakura tell's Naruto this one day to make him feel better and prove to him that not everyone in the town thinks he's the fox. The next day Yoshino finds a large packet of ready made ramen outside her door and a note saying Thank you.

28) When Choji's parents first started dateing, she realised how much he liked food, so even though food repulsed her she learnt to become a chef.

29) Before Choji's parents married, the average life expectancy of a Akimichi is 35, even shorter if you are male. Once they got married it changed. Choiji's mother doesn't mind them eating lots but she is sure its healthy and balanced. Choiji is always cirtain that his mother is never around when he eats chips and that he never eats them at home.

30) When Choji was younger he always wanted a brother or sister. When he was four and found out part of his name meant "second son", he realised he had had one.

31) Choji was never meant to be, after the first still born they were told a pregnancy was all but immpossible because of her past eating problems and the way they had affected her womb. She cried for almost a day. Then, after talking with Yoshino, she decided to try again. Just after Choji was born, his mother was officially dead for 30 seconds.

32) When Choza brought Choji home after the failed retrievment of Sasuke, his mother took one look at him and was in the Kitchen for the rest of the day. At evening she came out and called them both for dinner. She had prepared all of his favorite foods in copeous amounts, gone out and bought 10 multipacks of his favourite crips and bought a months gift voucher of all you could eat at his favourite bbq resaurant. Choji thought the Ramen tasted a little saltier then usual and then realised his mothers eyes looked slightly red and swollen.

33) Whenever Inoichi used to go on missions that are longer then 1 week, Ino alternated going between Shikamaru's and Choji's house. Both mothers loved it because for a few days it gave them either the little girl that had always wanted or a few days with a daughter that could never return. Ino loves it because it gives her the mother she'll never have.

34) When Ino asked her father about 'womanly-troubles' he went out a bought a magazine.

35) Yoshino understood immediately when Ino turned up at her door at 2 AM, terrified and asking the meaning behind words such as 'jerk-offs' and 'bona's'.

36) Every year for one week Shikamaru and Shukaku have to defend themselves when Yoshino leaves to go 'somewhere'. Neither of them question her and she always come back in one piece. They both long since realised that she goes to visit the graves of lost ones. Both have offered on separate occasions to accompany her because there are still tensions in Wave even if the Daimyo say's there isn't.

37) Shikamaru's 18 when Yoshino's late home by half a week, both men eat the last supper she'd prepared before she left and both try to hide their barely concealed worry.

38) Two days later, Shikaku takes 3 days of holiday to look for his wife in the surrounding area. Shikamaru makes sure the guards will notify him if either come through the gates. When his father turns up empty handed Shikamaru turns up at his old sensei's home and plays shogi silently. He beats his sensei easily, the only person that ever came close to beating him was his mother.

39) Tsunade refuses to let them go and look, relations are strained at best and Kohanna needs him. His father gets denonted to Chaunin and made to push paper as there are worries he'll abandon a mission to look for her.

40) His mother has been gone 3 week's, 4 days, 12 hours and 24 minutes when the 2nd generation Ino-Shika-Cho group is given a mission to the border of Wave country, it's a simple few days mission but they're given a month. They complete it with 2 days and spend the rest looking for clues to Yoshino.

41) They come back with only one piece of information; number #8790 has been terminated.

42) The grave is simple, and for a civilian quite a few ninja turn up, even the great Hokage herself. One month after the funeral a lone man walks through the gate telling the gaurds, "I was told I'd get safe passage and a home if I told the Nara's a message from Yoshino." The Hokage herself see's him.

43) She loved them and every moment in her adopted home- That's all they get.

44) 3 months after she's been dead a barely reconisable woman walks through the gates, grabs a guard by the scruff and horsely says "Husband- Nara, get his ass her NOW!"

45) She's lost three fingers, and has scars on her body that even her old long sleeved shirts will have a problem covering up but she's alive. That's all anyone cares about. Shikaku stays by her side as the numerous drips and tests are done. She complains bitterly about being prodded, and the crapness of hospital food. The problem is quickly sorted as Choji starts bringing food from his mother. Shikamaru starts to come back off the auto-pilot he's been running on, and takes a few weeks of holiday to look after his parents and once again find them a house to stay in because they've long since sold there old one.

46) Yoshino is genuinely surprised at the amount of people who wish her well, even the infamous Naruto pops his head in and leaves a pre-packaged ramen thinking that she's asleep. The Hokage checks up on her regualry, often making sure she's alright, she suggests counciling. When Yoshino get angry assuming that Tsunade thinks she's weak, she gets the reply –Most nin don't go through in a life time what you've been through once. Yoshino realises that Tsunade was most likely visited there in her travels giving what small aid she could.

47) Ino lets slip in one her numerous visits that she's had Sakura badgering Tsunade to look in on her. When Yoshino starts to get mad, Ino explains herself as only wanting to make sure that her mum received the best. Yoshino is so surprised she can't bring herself to be angry, but can only point out that she's not really her mum. Ino that shyly explains that she is, because she and Shikamaru are all but official these days.

48) She's a few days from leaving when Shikamaru visits, claiming that everything is too Troublesome. The new house they have, the old tenant's there dealing with, finding the right clothes so that everything can be nice, dealing with his idiotic father, an over enthusiastic girlfriend. Yoshino smiles, proud to have made such a perfect son- Thank you. He goes silent, he's trying to make it normal and avoid the topics that really need to be adressed, she knows and he knows. -Are you going to take the counselling that's been suggested?- She shakes her head, she's not going to let a stranger know her deepest darket secrets. He understands and pulls up a chair to her bed –Fine, tell me- And finally she does.

49) Tsunade is drunk, taking cup after cup of Sake in a small bar. She's started small groups of nin to get as many over the border as possible, but she knows its not enough and that it may be too little to late but she'll try anyway. For the first time in generations, ANBU and Jounin are finally doing a task that won't give it nightmares, and for that they're gratefull. She knows the Daymio won't like what she's doing but shes got backing from cirtain circles in the court as to not to worry about a backlast. Someone takes the cup from her hand, she must be drunker then she realised for that person to have snuck up unawares. She looks up to find Yoshino- Thank you. She puts the cup down and leaves.

50) Yoshino has been living in her new home with her newly retired husband for eight days when theres a knock at the door, it Maito Guy, serious for once. He asks for her and she follows.

51) He points her to an apartment, briefly explaining that they've come back from a mission helping refugees and the apartment belongs to Tenten. When she enters she sees Tenten on the floor, hair down and surrounded by files of her life with history books on the side. She kneels in front and waits for Tenten to speak. – I wasn't born her, they found me on the border- She ruffles through the files and pulls out an old worn picture from a file. –They didn't know my name, but…- she shows the picture. It shows a baby with the number #1010 on the back. –My hairs grown over it- Suddenly realisation dawns, and she understands why she's here, tentatively feeling her own number she starts to tell a tale that no history book can tell.

Hope you've enjoyed please review and tell me whether I should cont.


End file.
